No Fate
by Blunderbuss
Summary: Set after Season 2 of TSCC, John Connor is now solider in Resistance, fighting for survival with the help of a few friends from the past and future, John Connor hopes to find the one woman he change his fate for.


Hello, not much of a writer , though I would try my hand . First Fan Fic. Forgive my grammar it sucks. If any of you know any great editors that would be awesome. My take on TSCC Season 3 if there was one, supposedly the fans over at Terminwiki have pulled out a win and the show may return in 2010 in some capacity. So I got happy and tried to write. Please constructive criticism only. Thanks

Set after Season 2 of TSCC, John Connor is now solider in Resistance, fighting for survival with the help of a few friends from the past and future, John Connor hopes to find the one woman he change his fate for.

**I do not own any of the characters which I write about, just a fan fic for fun. Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles and all its properties belong to their resptive owners.**

* * *

**2035 A.D. LA Beverly Hills**

As the sun set over of what used to Beverly Hills, a group resistance fighters clad in a mismatched array of grime caked uniforms, and tattered civilian clothes moved swiftly through the burnt out landscape. The" squad" was armed with an assortment of heavy arms, phase plasma automatic rifles, grenade launchers and of course a resistance favorite, harsh language. Save for a handful, none of them were properly trained military. Most were grateful for that fact, since the worlds military had been strategically annihilated on judgment day.

As the humans moved through the nightmarish landscape most had dubbed the "Westside", one solider moved with urgency that surpassed all others. Leading his "troops" through this hell was his birthright. "General" dubbed by the men, women and children under his command, had taken point even though it wasn't his turn. "The General" was always the first one on the field and last one to leave.

The squad began to slow once they reached a rubble congested intersection, suddenly the "General" signaled to stop and take cover. The resistance force swiftly took upon positions in the burned out boutiques, vehicles and in Skynet ordnance created trenches. Those who fought against the machines knew all too well that hesitation equaled death. Seconds later, three HK gunships glided through the intersection. The reistance force held their breath and kept deathly still while the hum of the HK's turbines filled air. The killing machines scanned the ruins for any possible threats. after what seemed like an eternity the HK's proceeded past the human's position. Without missing a beat the leader of the squad signaled to hold their positions. John Connor rolled out from cover and made his way to a turned over bus. Using his binoculars, Connor surveyed the scene before him, scattered throughout street, burned corpses of once fellow soldiers and friends were now just lifeless remains that would soon decay and add to thousands of bleached bones that littered the city.

A red haired soldier slid into to position next to the general. As she hunkered down next to her commanding officer, She whispered "I guess we know why Major Bates never followed up any recon transmissions since yesterday." John Connor blinked once and looked at his subordinate with face his troops had come to love and hate.

"Hopefully we can do better."He replied

She grinned

"Are you ready Corporal Weaver" he asked sternly.

"General, Tech Com Squad 7 is always ready" she replied with grim smile.

Connor scanned the landscape, according to the last transmission from Bates three days ago; there was metro station hub that housed Skynet communications relay. According to the intel it within 20 meters of his squad's positon. "Then have squad start setting charges, we have fifteen minutes until the gunships come back to search this location. We need to find that entrance to the complex or we make our own."

"You got it General Connor."

"Savannah"he said." It's just Sergeant Connor "

"Right Sergeant, I mean "General" She said with a devilish grin.

John couldn't help but shake his head and smile.

If the squad techs could hack the Skynet's transmission source code, all skynet information and intranets would be accessible to the resistance. Not mention any design specs that reveal any weakness in Skynet's defense which would prove useful in future. Unfortunately, the American Resistance Command had ordered the destruction of all Skynet assets. Connor had other ideas. Connor knew that the human race was on borrowed time.

It wouldn't be the first time he had disobeyed orders. There was a reason why he was busted down to Sergeant. Every day more and more kept dying. Connor understood that win a war against a machine one would have to fight fire with fire. If high command couldn't see that Connor would gladly to keep losing ranks to save lives. Connor had gained a reputation with those whom commanded the resistance. Most saw Connor as section 8 who disobeyed orders and frequently risked the lives of entire squads, territory and critical tactical advantages for a handful of men and women. Unfortunately for Command and Skynet, his soldiers loved him for it, Savannah, and many others never let him forget either.

"Alright boys and girls, you heard "THE GENERAL", let's move like we got purpose." Savannah commanded.

As Savannah and the troops began searching the area for possible entry points, Connor couldn't help but remember the little girl who needed help tying her shoes. So much had changed since then…Derek, Mom, Cameron … everything gone in one day.

**2027 A.D Zeira Corp Basement**

John looked at the ceiling of the makeshift of the holding cell. Outside the doorway two resistance fighters stood watch over there new visitor. At the moment, he was lying naked on a musty cot studying the fractures in the structure. Even though John had been in the cell for four days, he dared not sleep. Since arriving in the future he had met his dead uncle again, seen his father for first time and seen a ghost of the girl he had forsaken his mother and life for. He knew Allison was not Cameron, but the sight of her sitting there in front of him constantly replayed in his mind over and over again. Closing his eyes only made it worse; Cameron would walk from behind his father, kneel down next to dog and look at him with those curious big brown eyes. Suddenly a musty ball of clothing landed on his chest. He looked up to see one the resistance fighters standing before him with his weapon at ready. "Get dressed "the solider said." The Lieutenant wants to see you." John started getting dressed, despite his reservations about the guard watching him at gunpoint. As John was finishing he noticed a voice outside the room. Although he knew it couldn't be, he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

**Sorry so short, more soon, Please review!!! **

* * *


End file.
